helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 340
Characters *Consort Ju *Zhou Heqi *Yun Guo *Yun Zhe *Zhao Lang Choices Yun Zhe *Looking for oranges: +1 Favor *Getting lost: *Cooking: +5 Favor Rewards +5 Favor Zhou Heqi +1 Favor Zhao Lang Transcript Story Chat 1 Consort Ju: Since nothing's wrong, I'll be leaving. Concubine A: Why are you in such a hurry today, Consort Ju? You haven't eaten the orange yet. Consort Ju: I'm going back home. My father has been working hard for country. And recently, he was stigmatized by villains. His anger caused him to fall ill. I need to go back and take care of him. Concubine A: You're really filial, Your Grace. He'll be fine. Consort Ju: Of course, I'll pray for my father in person tomorrow. Father always does good deeds. I'm sure he will get better soon. Hmph, unlike Lord Zhao Lang who always does something bad. He can go to hell when he dies! Let's go, Qin Er. I can't wait any longer. Magda: (Consort Ju is really filial to Lord Ju. If she knew what her father had done...) Let's go, Ba Qi. What are you thinking about, Ba Qi? Ba Qi: Oh, Your Grace! What is it? Magda: You've been in a daze lately. What's wrong? Ba Qi: Ah...... Nothing...... Magda: You just had your eyes on her oranges. Ba Qi: Your Grace... When will the oranges in our palace be delivered? Ba Qi heard they're very delicious, big, and sweet! Magda: Let's go to the Imperial Kitchen and see. Ba Qi: You're Grace, you're the best! Story Chat 2 Attendant: Woah! Ba Qi: Shan?! Why are you here? Attendant: I'm lost... My master asked me to help pick up a book. I always use this path, but today I can't leave... Is a ghost trying to stop me from leaving? Ba Qi: What! Ghost? Your Grace... Magda: Nonsense. Shan, where's your master? Attendant: He's... Zhou Heqi: Shan? Where have you been? Oh, greetings, Consort Chu. Attendant: Lord Zhou Heqi! I won't read anymore books about ghosts! Zhou Heqi: All right, please calm down. Last night he read an anthology of legends related to ghosts. And now... Magda: Shan, stop reading books related to ghosts, okay? Ba Qi: Right! They're really boring! Attendant: So even you're afraid of something. Ba Qi: I'm not! It's just ghosts... Magda: And who's holding my dress and hiding behind me now? Ba Qi: Your Grace... Magda and Zhou Heqi: Ah... Story Chat 3 Magda: Your Highness, what are you doing here? Yun Guo: Keep your voice down. Don't scare my Shuang! Magda: Huh? Lord Shuang is stuck in a tree? Should I ask someone to get him down? Yun Guo: I'll do it myself! Leave. Don't bother me and Shuang. And you, the painter over there. Are you finished? Why are you so slow? Inferior painter: I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Story Chat 4 Yun Zhe: Hm? Consort Chu, where are you going in a hurry? Magda: Your Majesty, I...... : Looking for oranges : Magda: I heard there were some oranges in the palace, so I wanted to have a look. : Yun Zhe: Oranges? Consort Chu, I didn't expect you to be a gluttonous person. : Magda: I'm not... There's a new dessert called a Golden White Frosted Cake. I want to make it for you, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: I've never heard of this dessert... : Magda: You'll know when it's finished! : Yun Zhe: I'll send some people to your palace later. It's getting late. You shouldn't keep wandering around. : Magda: Yes, thank you, Your Majesty! (I was lucky...) : Getting lost : ? : Cooking : ? Story Chat 5 Magda: Don't run so fast! Ba Qi: But I'm starving! Magda: Is that Lord Zhao Lang ahead? Zhao Lang: Greetings, Consort Chu. It seems you're going to... Magda: Ba Qi and I are just wandering around and accidentally found ourselves here. (coughs) That's all. Zhao Lang: Is it? I haven't even finished my sentence. Magda: Yes? Zhao Lang: Then I won't disturb you. Magda: Wait, where are you going? Zhao Lang: The Imperial Kitchen. The Emperor gave me the last box of oranges. Magda: The last box? Zhao Lang: Yes. I'm not fond of eating oranges, but since it's the Emperor's gift... Ba Qi: ............ : Zhao Lang Favor < 9 : Magda: Then... Ba Qi, let's go back? : Ba Qi: Ah... The last box of oranges is gone... Zhao Lang Favor ≥ 9 ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript